1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clip and a pillar garnish mounting structure using this clip. In this specification, the term “mounting structure” may be referred to as a Mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-098986 (JP 2007-098986 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-176089 (JP 2006-176089 A) describe related tether clips. The tether clips according to the related art have an engagement retaining portion (garnish retaining portion) for attaching a pillar garnish to a pillar panel, a tether portion that has an anchor portion on a tip end that rises from the garnish retaining portion, and inhibits the pillar garnish from flying out and a body retaining protrusion for fixing to a pillar inner panel. During normal operation, the tether clips according to the related art attach the pillar garnish to the pillar, and inhibit the pillar garnish from flying out while it is partially open when a curtain airbag (Curtain Shield Airbag: CSA) deploys.
However, with the tether clips according to the related art, the tether portion rises up from the garnish retaining portion, so if the curvature radius of the tether portion is increased, a large space in the clip insertion direction of the tether clip housing portion in the pillar garnish is required. On the other hand, if the curvature radius of the tether portion is reduced, the tether portion may be pulled by a large force and fracture from the curved portion when the CSA deploys.